Tales from a Phoenix
by AmethystHope
Summary: Time is a fickle thing for certain creatures but not many seem to notice just how much it will bend for a seemingly endless being.


In my younger days I would've stayed far away from humans. They never seemed to have intentions that I particularly cared for. Especially the old goat. He was kind of good early on. But he's a big reason why I think human integrity fades with their hair color.

And no, I am not stupid.

There was that one kid that showed up once in a while when the goat was still young and...okay. I think that kids name was Newt or something. He seemed to have an infatuation with anything not human but still alive.

I don't really blame him. And yes, I may have been guilty of singing him to sleep on occasion. But the kid was just so pitiful.

I cried for days when I learned he had left for good. I think that was around the first time I died. That's right. I died. And let me tell you, it's an experience. I'm still not sure whether or not it's a bad one, though it sure as brimstone isn't fun. The goat wasn't much help as he was still bottling the tears I had cried from the weird kids death. That was when I decided to go to a volcano any time in the future I had to cry.

There was a big kid some time after the weird kid. He was to kind for his own good. He got kicked out of the school for liking spiders or something. I didn't really get it but I stole the vial of my tears the goat still had and snuck it to the big guy. When he found out he was going to some kind of jail he cried almost as hard as I did for the weird kid.

Is time really weird or am I just slow? The big kid is back but now he's like, huge. There are four little pranksters running around the castle now. One of thems real haughty and is starting to piss me off more than the goat. The greasy black snake didn't do anything to the preening lion and I was starting to get annoyed. Then I realized that the lion was more of a stag that was trying to battle for his mate. Especially when he turned into the darn thing.

Ugh.

What truly amused me about his predicament was that the greasy little snake was enraptured by the same doe but was more content to be friends. The doe was somewhat clueless of the boys fawning over her and the seeming bullying nature of the one she finally chose.

The old goat didn't seem to notice much when I monitored their home life.

I gave the greasy little snake some cheering up on occasion as well.

Time really is whizzing on by. The deerly beloved couple is nurturing their own little fawn. Though maybe he'll be something different. He does feel quite different.

No, I haven't touched him. Well, maybe I did, but that's not what I'm getting at. His, magic felt different. It felt familiar. And warm. It felt like family.

The boy certainly was attention grabbing. His eyes blazed a green fire and the small wisps of hair on his baby head were already untameable black waves. I wanted to protect him with my very being. It was infuriating to no end when I found that the two deer had been killed and the little one had been in danger of the same fate. I nearly set the castle on fire in my rage. I settled for that stupid book that caused just about the same level of irritability in me.

It screamed at me for about ten minutes before Jackals bit down on it. The lovable little guy. Too bad he startled me and I clawed out his eyes. I tried crying on him to heal it but he said it was fine.

"I've never been able to look at anyone straight on anyways." he said.

That made me even sadder. I died again there.

It scared the brimstone out of Jackals so that one was definitely not a good experience. Maybe slightly amusing. Okay, he was adorable. He forgot in the moment that I wouldn't actually die and started crying when he thought I'd died on him. (Which I did, but I said I just flew away. I doubt he believed me.)

He went and took a nap on me. (Which, might I add, lasted longer than either of us thought it would when he woke up a decade later, but more on that in the future.)

I didn't feel like waiting on him so I went to check on the little not-deer. But I couldn't freaking find him! I could almost smell that the goat done something. But then there was this other smell. It smelled like the screaming diary. Ugh. I flew back to the castle to get some of Jackals baby teeth (Which was gross and felt intrusive.) and promptly dealt with a few cases of screaming jewelry. Some of them I should've picked up on earlier as they were _right under my beak at the **castle**_. But I digress.,

There was a lady snake. She was _irritatingly_ loud about her loyalty to some...guy? Maybe? It was very confusing. I killed her with the fang. Aah. Almost done now. One more trace of the scent. And it leads to? Any guesses? The little not-deer you say? Well, no body that I _heard_ said it, but yes. It led to the little one. He was sleeping somewhat peacefully compared to the fat pig wailing itself hoarse. I sighed a bird sigh and aimed the tooth at the lightning scar that projected dark, evil magic. It barely touched the of scar before I felt the evil shatter to pieces. There was absolutely no trace of the evil magic. Even the odd scar was gone. Both were replaced by more beautiful and abundant things. The evil magic was replaced by pure and gentle magic while the scar was replaced by a detailed image of a bird like me.

A phoenix.


End file.
